caillou_nowfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Jackie Evancho in Real Life: "Dream With Me" Tour
The Dream With Me Tour was the first concert tour by American child singer Jackie Evancho, which promoted her album Dream With Me. It consisted of a series of performances at indoor and outdoor concert venues with symphony orchestras; most of the 2011 concerts were conducted by Constantine Kitsopoulos. At each tour stop, Evancho sang generally eleven (11) songs from Dream With Me after a brief rehearsal with a local orchestra on the day of each performance. The official tour began with the Sun Valley Orchestra in late July 2011, where one critic wrote: "If you've ever wondered what an angel sounds like, you got your answer Sunday evening…pure, joyous, unaffected notes". This was followed by performances in Atlanta, as well as the Ravinia Festival (with Conrad Tao as pianist), in Omaha, Dallas, and with her hometown Pittsburgh Opera in October. Conductor Antony Walker took the opportunity to introduce her fans to the Pittsburgh Opera's chorus and soloists, who performed several numbers from Verdi, Bizet and Puccini along with Evancho's repertoire. Evancho made her New York City solo concert debut at Avery Fisher Hall (part of the Lincoln Center) in November. The last appearance in 2011 was in Las Vegas just a few days after Christmas, where Evancho headlined a concert with David Foster and Kenny G, featuring mostly songs from Dream With Me, but also a few Christmas songs. The 2012 leg started off in Tokyo, Japan, at the Bunkamura Orchard Hall with the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, featuring songs mostly from Dream With Me. Evancho then resumed the tour in Indio, California, at the Fantasy Springs Resort Casino. Beginning with this appearance, Evancho's solo concert performances were conducted by John Mario Di Costanzo, and her duet partner was tenor Josh Page, who sang a few solos to help break up Evancho's set and was her partner in "The Prayer". During the tour, she generally traveled with her mom and older brother Jacob. The next six tour stops were in more Californian cities, followed by a stop in Utah. The singer's contract with Fresno Grand Opera contained the unusual requirement that the Saroyan Theatre "provide colored pencils in her dressing room." Evancho's three February tour stops were ranked the tenth top-grossing tour by Billboard for the relevant week. Then in June, she concluded the tour with performances in Georgia (the state, duh!) and New Jersey. Set list I dunno if it represent all concerts for the duration of the tour. I think this is the set list from Atlanta. # "Lovers" # "Ombra mai fu" # "The Lord's Prayer" # "The Impossible Dream" # "To Believe" # "O mio babbino caro" # "When You Wish Upon a Star" # "A Time For Us" # "Angel" # "All I Ask of You" # "Pie Jesu" Tour dates § Indicates that the orchestra was specially arranged for this concert. Selected box office data Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on real life events Category:Browse